Your Side Of The Bed
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Song-fic: Song is Your Side of The Bed By Trey Songz! Miz/OC.


**Your Side Of the Bed**

**Mike(Miz)/Tanielle fic**

**So I was watching this video and I just couldn't help but write this. This video had me bawling my eyes out so it is going to be a very sad fic**

**Enjoy and Review**

**Disclaimer:Own nothing but Tanielle, Sgt Dempsey and Yasmin**

**Interview -1 Year Ago**

" How long have you two been together?" The reporter asked. Mike and Tanielle were sitting on a bench, facing her holding hands. "Well if you count how long it actually took me to get her to go on a date with me, I'd say about six months." Mike said laughing. "Oh come on, it was not that long." Tanielle said. "But I do know one thing for sure, is that I couldn't live without you in my life, I love you so much." Mike pulled Tanielle into a passionate kiss. Both of them smiling, knowing they'll never leave each other's side.

**Every time she leaves it's my heart that she's taken from me  
>I dunno if she's gone for good or returning in the morning<br>Cannot wait through the night cause I can't help the tossing and turning  
>I want you to know that our bed, our sheets, our pillows get lonely<br>On... Yo side of the bed Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
>Yo... On yo side of the bed<br>Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side (it's so lonely there)  
>I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here... noooo<strong>

Mike tossed around in bed. Not being able to sleep, he finally just layed on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Just then, he felt a hand rub across his torso. It was his wife, Tanielle. He looked over at the alarm clock, it was 7:00, which probably meant she had got back from a jog a couple of hours ago. "Hey, beautiful." Mike said kissing her forehead, smiling at her. "Hey baby." Tanielle yawned and stretched. "Did you get any sleep, princess?" Mike asked sweetly. Just then, a cry came from down the hallway. "You want me to get it?" Mike asked. "No I got it, you get some sleep, okay, I'm going to go make some breakfast. "Alright, baby." Before she could go, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. "I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here."

Mike walked into the kitchen to see Tanielle standing over the stove cooking and their daughter Yasmin sitting in her highchair eating. "Daddy!Daddy!" Yasmin yelled holding her little arms out. "Hey, baby girl." Mike said picking her up out of the chair and spinning her around, kissing her little cheeks. "How's my little princess?" Mike cooed at her. He set her down and walked over to where Tanielle was. He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck softly. "Good morning, sweetie." Mike whispered into her ear. "Good morning." Tanielle said kissing him back. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Tanielle yelled to Mike who was sitting at the kitchen table playing with Yasmin. "Okay, baby." Five minutes later, Tanielle walked over with two plates and a bottle of milk for Yasmin. "Oh Tani, this looks delicious. Thank you." Tanielle leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Your welcome." Just then, the phone rung. "Hello? Yes this is her." Tanielle became speechless as she put her hand over her mouth, tears starting to form in her eyes. Mike got up from the table and walked over to where she was standing. Tanielle put the phone back on the stand and began to cry a little harder. "What's wrong, honey?" "That was Sgt. Dempsey, he he-Tanielle broke down into full sobs. Mike wrapped his hands around her into a huge hug. "He said I would be deployed tomorrow for 12 months. "What?" Mike said as he began to cry just as hard. "I'm so sorry, Mike." Tanielle buried her face into Mike's chest. "Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about, it'll be okay. I love you no matter what I want you to remember that, okay?" The two of them just stood there holding each other, knowing they'd miss that for 12 months.

**I just wanna breathe your air  
>Watch you when your wrapping up your hair<br>Gazing at the mirrors up there, I'm reaching while imagining that you're here  
>Awake through the night cause I can't help the tossing and turning<br>I want you to know that our bed, our sheets, our pillows get lonely  
>On... Yo side of the bed<br>**  
>Tanielle had been gone for 4 months and it was the worst 4 months of Mike's life. He had his baby girl who he loved so much but it was so hard to take care of her without Tanielle's help. It was about 11:00 at night and he couldn't sleep. He turned around and saw a picture of him, Tanielle and Yasmin in the park on the nightstand. He wanted to cry so bad, but he knew he had to be strong for Yasmin. He picked up the photo and stared at it for about 10 minutes, tears slowly trickling down his face. He reached on Tanielle's side and grasped the sheets close to his heart. "I love you." Mike said as he placed a kiss onto Tanielle's picture. He said a silent prayer and layed his head on his pillow wishing, praying that Tanielle would be right beside him soon.<p>

**Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
>Yo... On yo side of the bed<br>Yo side, Yo side, (your pillow is waiting girl, pillow is waiting girl) Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
>Yo... On yo side of the bed<br>Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
>Yo... On yo side of the bed<br>Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side (it's so lonely there)  
>I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here... noooo<strong>

**Sleep she's coming back... sleep.**

**2 Months Later**

Mike was feeding Yasmin when he heard a knock on the door. "I'll be right back baby girl." "Okay, daddy. Mike walked over to the door and opened it to see who it was but he greeted by two soldiers in uniform holding a folded flag. "Can I help you?" Mike said now afraid to ask. "Mr Mizanin, I am sorry to inform you that your wife has become missing in action. she hit a bad area and we lost track of her, I am so sorry." Mike's knees then became weak, not fully fathoming what they had just said. Mike took the flag and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, he sanked down beside it and began crying loudly. He couldn't believe his sweet Tanielle , the love of his life, the mother of his only child was gone. He got up and found Yasmin. "Daddy, wats wong?" Yasmin asked so innocently. "Nothing, princess daddy's fine, let's get you in bed, huh?" Mike carried Yasmin to her crib and layed her down. "Daddy's where mommy?" Mike looked down into Yasmin's brown orbs through his now glassy baby blues, trying to remain strong. "Dont worry, sleep, she's coming back." She's coming back."

**So tell me what you thought. For anybody that listens to Trey Songz, you probably know ALL he ever sings about is sex(not that I mind3) but this song is really deep and fit this pairing SO GOOD, So Please Review even though I hate to see my Mizzy sad:(**


End file.
